<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comic#7 by Kamikaze_187</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068083">Comic#7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187'>Kamikaze_187</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings, Multi, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having defeated this big last horde of robots along with those mercenaries hired by Grayman, the team members celebrated their victory. </p><p>Miss Pauling received another call where she received coordinates of where she should go now, alone. </p><p>while she do what she has to do, she sent the mercenaries to spend the day in a hotel near the place until she returned. when she finnaly returned, she brought with her someone they all didn't expect to see again, especially soldier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Soldier/Zhanna (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comic#7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honey bear. something wrong? You sad."</p><p>Soldier seems to have ignored zhanna completely, he was still staring at his teammates in front of him and how they are arguing with the same engineer who had appeared from nowhere with miss Pauling. they all remember that had been informed years ago that he had died, or disappeared, he don't even remember now.</p><p>"Huh?" soldier snap from his thoughts and look at her for a second.</p><p>"My Bear maggot is sick? It's the first time since zhanna has met with strong man that he's like this. Zhanna wants to know what happens to her man."</p><p>Soldier looks at the ground trying to avoid answering that question because he knew that he was rambling like an idiot the last minutes.</p><p>He looks up again, observing a certain person who caused him a huge scrambled of emotions when saw him again this morning after several years of looking for him. He feel happy, sad, confused, mad, All of that at the same time. After the news of his dead propagates, he immediately started searching for his body everywhere that he knows, because he at first hadn't bought that story that he was dead, or missing. No, he knows very that engie isn't someone who will die just like that. He wanted answers about what really happened to him, or  where he was, searching for them ad nauseam. but that changed the day he met zhanna and decided for once to make a mature decision and move on with it and forget. </p><p>But no matter how hard he tried to forget that short-smart man, everything remember him. One example of that is when zhanna loses her hand. That mere moment when he see that clean cut on her hand hits him like a truck and immediately put his brain to remember the time when he was chatting happily with the engineer back there in their base and how he suddenly cut his own hand in front of him with the excuse that it was for an experiment and he almost die when he was holding his body in his arms and he was bleeding so much that he was scare for losing a value member of his team, and a value person for him as well. </p><p>Soldier sigh and after a moment of silence he decided to speak with her "zhanna." He said so softly that was strange, even for himself. </p><p>Zhanna stiffened and was taken by surprise when her man finally said a word right to her "Yes soldier?"</p><p>Soldier sigh again. "You remember when me met. And i talk about ... that guy."</p><p>Zhanna made a face that said on its own that she didn't know why he had brought up that topic just now. she follows the soldier's gaze to see who he was looking at. she sees that small round man who is the center of attention of the others in the room.</p><p>zhanna pointed at him asking a silent question that was more than obvious to the soldier who slowly nodded. "Is him."</p><p>"oh..." zhanna doesn't say anything else for a while, understanding what he means and why he acting like this. "You two need talk."</p><p>Soldier look at her immediately, "what?"</p><p>"Soldier need to don't be a coward baby man and have talk with friend so they could make it for time lost."</p><p>Soldier has his sign up at the ground thoughtfully, considering Zhanna's words and phrases he should do it. he has to admit it. he also wants to stands and talk with engineer, to get some doubts out of his head that was getting him sick, most of all of them. but he can't help but wonder if the engineer would also want to talk to him or even know about his existence. He sigh again with a sad noise coming from his nose. zhanna is right about something, that he is acting like a coward right now just for not wanting to get up and confront the problem in his head between him and engineer.</p><p>"take your time." Zhanna says her goodbyes to her soldier with a kiss on his cheek and follows her brother to where doctor's has unpacked his medi-gun so that he can regenerate the hand that she lost in battle.</p><p>Soldier stayed on his seat all alone for a while, thinking, speaking to himself, Asking what he should do now. After meditating for a long time and a big nod to himself, Soldier decides finally that he is going to have a good talk with engineer. but he also doesn't want to be interrupted while the two of them talk so he waited until the others went to do their own business so he could make his move. he will waits, no matter how much he has to wait but he will wait sitting there.</p><p>after around three hours later, everyone finally left the man alone and he left everybody saying beforehand that he will go to his own room to rest in that hotel where miss Pauling had send them so they have a place to stay for the night until she is done with some paperworks that she has to made quickly without telling anyone what's about or what's the deal with them.</p><p>Soldier stands on his feets and follow the man from behind quickly and catch him in the middle of the corridors, he place his hand on the other shoulder to catch his attention.</p><p>The Engineer stop by and turn around to see who was holding him by his shoulder, "Oh! ... Soldier? It's that ... you? Time not see ya buddy!. How's has been for you." Soldier just nod at that and don't said anything yet. Like if he was struggling to get the words out of his mouth. </p><p>"I'm fine ... thanks for asking ... engie can I... are you free now? I need to talk with you." he could finally tell him after a breath. </p><p>"Of course. Why don't you come with me? We can discuss whatever you want when we get to my room." soldier nodded in agreement and soon was walking by his side.</p><p>During the short walk, soldier kept his eyes to the ground, struggling with his thoughts more than one could have imagined. from time to time he looked sideways to his right and could see for a moment how engie has his eyes on him, watching him, carefully and when he was caught looking he quickly look to another direction and pretend that it was just casualties and not intended. </p><p>Soldier didn't know that engineer had a lot of questions with him as well.</p><p>once they reached said room, engineer stopped in the middle of the door.</p><p>"Are you thirsty partner? I can get us some beers to enjoy while we talk, what do you think about that?" engineer offers him suddenly.</p><p>"uhh I... fine."</p><p>"alright, why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable while I go get those bottles for us, hm?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"It won't take long." soldier nods to him and shut the door once he enters, he immediately sits on the bed and wait for the engineer to return. For some reason he feels like if the world around him was spinning and how he was about to puke there, he feels pathetic right now. He tried to cold down his thoughts while he wonders to himself what he could discuss with the man or how things are going to turn out.</p><p> </p><p>When engie returns, he takes his sit besides soldier and uncap two bottles and pass one to the man who was silent most of the time. they start talking about what the time has done to both of them and how much they have changed since the last time they see each other faces. To engineer surprised, soldier hasn't changed that much since the last time he saw him, maybe a little scar here and there but that was all. but he himself has to admit that indeed change. He has a stubborn under his him now and finally he let grow some hair on his previous bald head. Soldier make a joke about how he doesn't look like a shiny crystal ball anymore and engineer laugh with him at that because is true.</p><p>The mood in the night become really nice for both of them with more they talk, engineer take off his goggles and his jacket. even soldier feel comfortable enough and the laughs make him less stressed, he feel so comfy to even take off his helmet that he never take off and his jacket as well. Engineer share his real name with soldier but looks like soldier get used to engie and that kind of nick name, Dell told him that he could call him whatever he please and soldier is glad for that. They were telling everything they just did since they separate until now day, until there's nothing left to know about the other in those few years. </p><p>Suddenly soldier stop laughing and his face get stoic again, Dell catch that and he asked his friend what was wrong with him so suddenly and what with that long face.</p><p>“Eng - Dell.” he said. His voice softer than before, “Where have you been all this time?” </p><p>Dell visible flatted and was silent for a second, then he returns to life as quickly as he know and look at the ground with a pale face on him "I can't tell you."</p><p>Soldier shot an confused face to his friend. "Why you can't tell me?"</p><p>"I ... i just can't. I would if I could but ... just I can't tell you that." He deepen with the look in the ground. He looked guilty for being obligated to not being able to tell what happened to him to his friend. </p><p>One strong hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder, hard enough to startle him. Soldier was giving him a face than silently said that he shouldn't worry about it and that he should forget that he even asked. "I'm sorry," soldier said softly to ensure what he means.</p><p>"No. sal," he place his hand over soldier's one, "you don't have to feel sorry for anything." Dell try to found the right words to said to make this awkward moment dissappear. "It's ok. I promise that I will tell you some day."</p><p>"You don't have to-" dell stop him by placing his hand over his shoulder.</p><p>"I insist." With that last, the smile on him returns and on himself as well, he just like to see his friend smiling.</p><p>They keep with the drinks that are left without saying anything to the other, just drinking silently. But the silence wasn't awkward at all anymore, it feel nice again somehow. </p><p>Suddenly, Dell gasped, like if something important that he forgot made click on his head.</p><p>"I almost forgot." He stand up and walk to where he has left his suitcase previously and search inside for something. </p><p>"What are you doing?." Soldier asked with curiosity. </p><p>"You will see it soon." Dell made a sound of happiness.  looks like he just found what he was looking for because he stand again and walk over soldier holding something in his hands, "soldier, I want you to take a look at this." Dell holds what appears to be half of a medal in front of him.</p><p>Soldier gasp in surprise when he sees that half of a medal again with his own eyes. "Do you... still have it."</p><p>"Of course i did. I always carry it with me because i couldn't just throw it away just like that like it was garbage. No, I always think that it gives me luck whenever I bring it with me and whatever I go, so that's why i still keep it with me until today. It may sound funny but I always thought of you every time I saw this darn thing that you made." soldier looks at the part of a medal for a moment and at dell again and their eyes meet. Soldier smirk and laugh. </p><p>Dell shot him an confused look with a smirk on him as well, "what's so funny?"</p><p>"How curious." soldier says and this leaves poor dell even more confused.</p><p>"what's curious?"</p><p>soldier says nothing, instead he takes off his boot, from his right foot, and searches inside for an object that he always had with him until now.</p><p>"It's funny because... I did exactly the same thing as you all this time." soldier holds another half of a medal in his hand for dell to see it and the man gasps. He's speechless when seeing that soldier indeed did the same and keep it with him.</p><p>soldier takes dell's hand in which he holds his part of the medal, soldier put both parts together and they fit perfectly with each other to form one. soldier places the now complete medal over dell's waiting hand and wraps his ones around dell's to hold him and the medal that he had made with his own hands and that he had also given to him like a gift a long time ago.</p><p>Dell look at their hands now together, then look up to see how soldier was looking at him directly with those deep blue eyes.</p><p>Maybe was the alcohol on his head, or he doesn't know exactly what it is, but right now he has the need to move forward, even more, but he feels so shy to do such so that he tries to look away and to pretend that this is nothing more than a mere coincidence and not a casualtie that this is happening now between them. But soldier place his hand gently on his check and make Dell look at him again. Soldier kiss his cheek and just nodded to him like if he just read is mind, knowing what he wants to do now. Dell cheeks suddenly feels hot with that but at the same time he was glad somehow, it seems that he couldn't hide everything from soldier.</p><p>Dell move more closer to soldier's, so close that their hips and shoulders touch. Soldier even places his leg on the engineer's to prevent him from getting away if he dared to do so. He could feel the breath of the other, at first he still feels a little shy to move a bit more forward but in the way soldier was caressing his cheek and the way the man was looking at him, made him brave enough to move and get the contact that he has wanted all the time he was hiding back there in that hiding place unknown from the living ones and hidden from the world. and also that soldier was hoping could happen this night.</p><p>They press their lips together, nose brushing against nose, in a really awkwarkd kiss at first but tender at the same time that they could swear was the most sweet thing they could ever taste, even with the taste of alcohol still in their mouths along. Dell feel a sudden chill on his back and another feeling like if he was missing this all these years when he was with that creepy old lady. And soldier couldn't feel any better. They were holding their hands together all the time, holding the artifact that keep them together even if they were thousands of miles apart from each other.</p><p>Soldier tittle his head and part his lips a little to get better access to the other mouth pushing his tongue a bit forward and dell do the same, parting his lips to give him the permission he wanted.</p><p>They keep with the kiss for more longer that they could have planned but they couldn't have been more pleasant for doing it. once they finally part, they remain staring at each other in silence for a while trying to recover the lost air.</p><p>"Dell." soldier was the first to break the silence in the room. "I'm happy to have found you after so long time."</p><p>Dell in response put the strong man in his arms gently in the middle of a hug. "me too, soldier, me too." Soldier returns the embrace a second later, more tightly this time.</p><p>"aww!" It seems that they don't realized that they had an audience.</p><p>"Oh zhanna!" Zhanna was, with her new hand, standing in her place like if she was very excited by what she was witnessing in front of her.</p><p>Dell break from the hug, his face red as tomatoes as he realized he has been seen doing what he did. "who?" He look at the door and sees how there was standing a big woman that he has never seen before, how she made to enter here is what he wonders right now. "Soldier, w-who is she?" </p><p>"She is zhanna and she is amazing, zhanna is heavy sister and we will get engage soon."</p><p>"You what?!"</p><p>"zhanna, you were right. I just needed to talk to him so we can came back, and now the three of us can be together."</p><p>"Wait. The three of us? together?"</p><p>"Zhanna knew that little maggot bear could do it. If soldier is happy, zhanna is happy too." Zhanna clap her hands together enthusiastic, "zhanna now will leave soldier new man with her strong man alone." She said and leave.</p><p>soldier laughed and pulled dell as close as possible into his arms to give him another kiss on the cheek. "She's amazing don't you think."</p><p>"Yes. She Sure is."</p><p>Dell, doesn't know what kind of new felling began to form in his chest when he see how soldier is laughing right to this woman called zhanna. But he needs to be nice if he doesn't want to lose soldier again, less for just a woman.</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jealous!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>